Mrs James Hunter
by Marie One
Summary: Fandom For Mental Health Awareness. One day, your future walks into your office.


Marie One

Mrs. James Hunter

Word Count: 9128

Edward and Zafrina

Rating: M

Angst and Drama Beta: Taylin and Fran

Summary: Edward Cullen loves Mrs. James Hunter. What makes a father in these modern times? **Fandom For Mental Health Awareness**

Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein.

No copyright infringement intended. All mistakes are mine.

Washington DC

June 1989

 **Cullen Building**

Career wise, Edward Cullen had his life worked out. He loved building design and could never see himself doing anything else. The firm he and his big brother Emmett co-owned was not too big and not too small, just right for the booming building market of the new millennium.

Edward felt sure with time, he would meet the person he would spend his life with. He felt one day he would meet his lady, and then one beautiful spring day she walked into his office and became one of his assistants.

Zafrina or Rina Hunter was a light mocha color with medium brown eyes. Edward knew his face did all kinds of contortions in the first moments he met Rina Hunter. He probably at one point even looked angry, and it was the anger that Rina noticed the most.

The problem was Edward was hopelessly in love with Rina from day one. He fell in love with her at first sight. He looked her up and down. She was perfect in his eyes, but the two, thin bands on her left hand killed him on the spot.

Rina was hopelessly in love too, but with her husband of ten years, James. She always called him _her_ James. James was in the Special Forces in the Army.

Whatever happened on his last mission was a wake-up call, and he was getting out of that branch of service. James was currently on his last mission; parts unknown though it was thought that he might be in Nigeria, Yemen, Pakistan, or Afghanistan.

The first month working with Rina was agony, Edward was short and abrupt when speaking to her.

Rina told her husband James; she thought Edward Cullen might have pigment issues. James reassured her by telling her, "Edward Cullen is a total asshole, not a racist, no worries baby."

Edward found this out from James when he first talked to him. It happened at the end of Rina's second week working in Edward's office. James came by and introduced himself to Edward while Rina was on a bank run. This was James doing Edward a favor to help things along in the office. James laughed when he told Edward what Rina had said about him, and his answer back to her. James wanted things to become easier for them both. James did help Edward out in this matter.

Edward hated James on principle- hated the way he walked into a room like he owned it. Edward had no idea what to call or think of James Hunter; maybe someday he would know what to call him in the scheme of things. Edward was not ready to call him a friend. Plus, he discovered Rina was hansy where James was concerned.

After that, however, things with Rina in his office did become easier. Rina smiled more and tried to engage more with Edward. She was trying, and he appreciated that, but keeping her at a distance was better where his heart was concerned. Edward set the routine and tried to curb his anger. It wasn't Rina's fault she was married, and he wanted someone off limits.

Edward tried dating, and it was his fault when the relationships didn't work out. He met some great women, but they were not the person he wanted to be with. Within a few dates, most of the women he dated became friends, and they moved on to other relationships. He was now into hook-ups with no strings on either side.

Now, Rina was coming upon her second year with the company. Today in the cafeteria was painful for Edward. Rina was lively today talking about being ready to start their family when James returned from this last mission. Everyone smiled at Rina, but she said, "Not as far as I know. When James returns is when we start trying for a baby."

Edward knew he would see James more often, and sooner-or-later meeting their future kids.

Edward was at the table right behind Rina, and the talk was torture. He hoped his face had a fake smile on as she talked and not the grimace he felt.

"I have the nursery theme picked out but no color yet. Do you know James wants a military look for the nursery? I had to put my foot down on that one. I love him, but, no, just no way." Rina laughed and was part hugging Riley Biers her childhood friend who sometimes came by to have lunch with them from the office next door.

Rina was a hugger and thought nothing of it.

Also, at the table were Bella Swan, Rosalie Black, and Leah Whitlock along with Riley. Bella, Rosalie, and Leah were office assistants in the company. Bella was now dating Edward's brother Emmett. Rosalie and Leah were two military wives. Rina brought them into the company, and now their bosses could not stop raving about how organized they were. Their company was now hiring more veterans and their spouses for this reason.

"Maybe it could work," and Rosalie looked like she was giving it serious thought.

"I don't know, but it seems out there to me," Rina's mouth had that look that Edward always wanted to kiss. No woman should have a pouty look that sexy looking, and she had no idea. The slight pout would appear when Rina was giving anything more than a second thought.

"Get a small sample or something. I think it's crazy, too," said Leah, and then the whole table laughed.

Edward missed what Emmett was saying to him. Emmett punched him in the arm and hissed instead, "Stop looking at Rina like that, you ass, and stop making that face."

The look on Edward's face was one of desperate longing. Emmett noticed Edward was having trouble hiding his feelings for Rina. His baby brother was lucky no one was talking, and no one gossiped about how Edward sometimes looked at Rina when she wasn't looking.

"So she is talking babies, and they will have three kids. I hate James Hunter, and that bastard knows I'm in love with Rina. He winked at me once, bastard." Edward went from sounding artificially happy to total defeat by the end of what he had to say.

"Look, I don't have any advice to offer. You want what you want, but Rina is not leaving James and throwing away her marriage. For God's sake try dating again." Emmett sounded like he was begging.

The last woman Edward dated ended up becoming a great friend to him. Tanya Denali ironically was now dating Riley. Edward knew he needed to stop. Rina was happy. It was time for him to get happy as well. Maybe a dating service could be the answer to finding his someone.

At two pm, Jasper Whitlock called from the security desk into Edward's office, he needed to see two people up to his floor, and it was urgent. "Where is Rina Hunter? Is she with you or working with Emmett today?"

He needed to know urgently.

Jasper was a former military officer with blown out knees. He was introduced to Edward by James when Edward asked James if he knew anyone who could do security work. Edward and Emmett made Jasper their head of security. He was Leah's brother in law. His brother Peter was due back soon from service in Korea. Jasper had probably made a second phone call to his people, as he called them.

 _Oh fuck, this can't be happening,_ thought Edward. _Something has happened to James, how bad is it?_

James would not want Rina to be alone getting any bad news. At the office, Rina would have people and support if anything happened. James must have set up this notification. *****  
"Rina is coordinating a project with Emmett and Bella for the upcoming meeting. She's in Emmett's office, and I'm heading over there as soon as I hang up the phone with you" Edward realized he was babbling out his words.

"It's bad," and then Jasper hung up the phone.

The trip over to Emmett's office would take no time. Edward and Emmett could have set up their urban planning business in a tower building. When they found this five-floor old office building they loved, they bought and refurbished it.

Edward made it to Emmett side of the floor they both worked on in time to see the two uniformed men going into Emmett's office. Emmett's office was right near the elevator.

Edward turned the corner in time to hear Rina crying over and over again, "No and not James, not my James, no!" She was crying this out and begging at the same time. Then her legs gave out, but she was still crying out for James as Emmett held her.

Edward walked up and held Bella, who looked ready to collapse as well. Jasper was talking into his phone in the corner of the room. Leah and Rosalie came into the office at a run from the third floor. Emmett picked up Rina and put her on the waiting room couch.

"Call Dad, Edward, call Dad! Is the nurse still in the building next door? Someone get her, see if she's in her office." Emmett asked in a now calmer voice. Leah ran out of the office. Rosalie was holding Rina's hand and trying to reach her with gentle words.

Rina might need to be given something to calm her down or to help her with the shock she seemed to be experiencing. She was just moaning and talking incoherently. Their dad, Dr. Carlisle Cullen would be able to help.

"I'm on it, and your dad is on the way." Jasper had been making phone call after phone call on his personal cell phone.

 **Death and New Life**

The funeral was two weeks later at Arlington Cemetery. James was buried in the plot with his father Henry James and beside his grandfather Beau James Hunter. Rina was holding her mother in law's hand in hers. Alice Brandon Hunter would be staying with Rina for however long she needed or wanted to.

Edward noticed a young man who seemed to be injured being wheeled away by a nurse before the end of the graveside service.

One months after James' death Rina returned to work. "I can't focus like I need to, but I can do work. I'm tired of sitting at home crying. Alice is now working at Walter Reed part time. We'll be okay somehow."

The next week Edward received a letter from James Hunter. It was delivered by a messenger instead of the regular mail. The letter was all James, and then the information Rina received from a lab one week later made perfect sense.

 _Hello Edward,_

 _Long story short, if you're reading this_ _letter,_ _then you have already come back from my funeral service. You will get to know my_ _Mom,_ _and you will most likely be my baby's future father. I always felt sorry_ _for_ _you being in love with Rina, but I understood, she is easy to love. I honestly didn't know what to tell you, but I know you love her_ _already,_ _so I'm not worried. You're a good guy._

 _My last mission is the_ _reason;_ _I decided to put some sperm on the side. I still want my kid, and I know that child will be a comfort to Rina and my Mom. I know you will be there for them. I feel hopeful about my baby. I know_ _with time_ _you will love my child too. Yes, this is the hardest letter I have ever written, but I want you to know what's coming your way. Have a great life. James Hunter_

"That bastard,"Edward exclaimed loudly. Rina was out on a coffee run, and his mother, Esme, who was in his outer office, came into his inner office. She found Edward with the letter in his hand and pacing. Edward showed her the letter. After Esme had read it, she laughed, and tears ran down her face. Once she was under control, she started talking.

"You know, Emmett's mother, Elizabeth was my best friend, and I nursed her till she died from the breast cancer she had. Elizabeth told me she wanted me to take care of her baby, Emmett. She worried about Carlisle not being able to take care of him after she was gone. She would be happy I married Carlisle, and we had you, Edward.

"Elizabeth always said to me; it's okay to love again after someone dies."

Esme was so calm that Edward looked at her face to make sure she was fine. The picture of Emmett's mother was among the family photos in the living room, and everyone knew who she was. She was still loved and missed.

Elizabeth's most important legacy besides Emmett was her thoughts about living, loving and dying. Yes, Elizabeth was Carlisle great love, but Esme was deeply loved too. That was what Elizabeth wanted, and she got what she wanted. Her family and her friend to both have love in their lives.

Edward was now where his mother had been years ago.

Edward had a drink with James before James' last mission.

James had told Edward how he met Rina, he had seen a picture of a smiling girl and decided to meet her. "Her brother and my new best friend thought I was the crazy one. Rina was his little sister. Do you know Albert?" James asked in a perfectly calm voice. He and Edward were sitting side by side having a drink at the office anniversary party right before James went on his last mission.

"I only met Albert once over a year ago when Rina introduced me to him and her parents." Edward sounded calm to his own ears, but inside his emotions were barely under control.

"I'm glad you got to meet him. He lives in Italy, and I don't think he's coming back to America to live when his service is over." James explained to Edward.

Edward had no idea why James told him that, but with James, maybe he thought he should know.

"You should get to know the family and the family history." James said evenly, but what he said had seemed cryptic to Edward at that time.

Now Edward realized maybe James knew his time on Earth would be limited. Now, he would get to know Rina better than what he knew of her. In getting to know Rina deeply, he would get to know her family better and not just in a hi and bye kind of way. Emmett and Bella knew Rina's family better than he did, and now it was his turn. The next get- together would have him there and fully involved from that moment on.

One week later, a certified letter came from Aren labs waiting to know what James Hunter wanted to be done with his sperm sample. Did he want it destroyed? He only paid for three months, and the rent was due to hold the sperm longer. James had done a short-term contract. Rina got her letter from the same messenger service Edward got his letter from.

Rina got the letter at lunch as she was sitting at the table with Bella, Leah, and Rosalie. They now got used to unfocused Rina. Sometimes she would join the conversations, and sometimes the tears would just come. Edward noticed the messenger guy as Jasper walked him to the table. Did Jasper know about James' deposit? Who else had knowledge of what James had done?

Edward once heard James's opinion on the subject of sperm donation.

" _Look I get it okay, but_ _Rina and I_ _have_ _time. I don't think I will need to go that route." James said this with calm confidence._

Now Edward was looking at Rina as she read the letter. Her face first showed shock and then she smiled. She started crying and couldn't speak. She was waving the letter, crying and trying to talk.

Finally, Rina was babbling out, "Oh, God, James, oh God, James!"

Leah grabbed the letter, read a little, and then, "Oh, my God!"

Then Leah was hugging Rina and crying along with her. Rosalie and Bella were reading the letter, and then more hugging as they all moved close together. Every other table thought they had lost their minds. They were babbling, trying to talk, crying, laughing, and then pointing at Rina.

Emmett walked over to Edward's table, looked at the other table, and asked the magic question. "What the hell is up with them?" in a slightly raised voice to be heard.

"Please have a seat big brother and let me explain." Edward sounded so calm that Emmett got concerned. Edward had looked like he had a lot on his mind lately and, Mom was no better. Esme had always been Mom to Emmett and nothing else.

"James left a deposit of sperm at a lab, and Rina will be having his baby. Nothing like modern times and modern medicine to help someone get the baby they thought they would never have."

Edward still sounded too calm to Emmett as he talked. "James sent me a letter a week ago about Rina having his baby. Now his plan is complete." Now Edward sounded like, the Edward-Emmett knew when he talked about James, pissed off.

Emmett looked at Rina looking alive for the first time since James died, and he was happy for her. Emmett put his hand on Edward's shoulder and hoped the gesture comforted his baby brother. _Wow, so Rina is going to be a mom after all. What great news for Alice, and Rina._

Rina got up saying, "I gotta go, please cover for me."

Bella ran over and hugged Emmett. She was trying to talk as Emmett stood up and walked her out. Leah and Rosalie were still laughing, crying and attempting to speak as they hugged tightly. Edward was now being looked at by everyone left in the dining room. Their faces all said the same thing, what the Hell is going on with them?

No worries thought Edward; _you will have an answer within about three to four months or so._

Rina for the next three months said nothing but still worked in the number two spot in Edward's office giving Leah backup. Edward was glad to have her. Rina no longer had red eyes and a red nose. She was more focused and took over more of her old duties.

Edward checked out two baby books from the library _What To Expect When You're Expecting the 2_ _nd_ _edition and What To Expect: The First Year._ The librarian smiled at Edward and said congratulations.

Edward once heard her vomiting in the restroom near his office, but Rina still has not made a formal announcement. _She is doing the get-past-the-first trimester thing_ thought Edward.

One month later, "So, I want you to know I'm pregnant, but I want to keep on working as long as possible." Rina looked better today, and her voice was happier. It was one month after he heard her vomiting.

"Would you like to come over this Saturday? I'm having a get together just my nearest and dearest. I know you have said no before, but I hope you'll come this time."

"Thanks for the information, and excuse me, I have to make a phone call." Edward sounded curt and not happy to Rina.

Rina decided to let it go; Edward looked pissed off, but lately he was curt with everyone. _What is on his mind? He wasn't dating anyone new lately._ _Poor guy, every girl ends up becoming a friend. That must be exhausting._

Edward's face started looking less tense as he was thinking about it.

Rina hoped, this time, would be a yes; he never came to the get-together, but she always asked. Bella, Emmett, Riley, Jasper, Leah and Rosalie were regulars at the meet-up.

She continued hopefully, "I'm getting back to work, but please think about it. I don't bite."

That was a little joke, Rina smiled as she walked back to her desk.

 _I would love_ _it_ _if you_ _bit_ _me anywhere. This is going to be painful, but I will be there,_ thought Edward.

On Saturday, the pregnancy announcement was in the park across from where Rina lived. Edward had refused to attend in the past, and Rina was very understanding. She thought Edward wanted some separation from his employees, but she had no idea. Edward hid it well when face to face with Rina.

James' mother, Alice had lived with Rina, but then moved out after she found an apartment she liked. Rina and her parents made it known in their extended family Alice was now family forever. She was not going back to live in Northern Virginia. She now lived closer to and would be able to visit James and Henry James her late husband at Arlington more often.

Edward made the park arriving with Emmett and Bella in Emmett's car. Rina was walking around and greeting people.

Alice was looking at Edward as he got out of the car. He was a good looking guy with light brown hair and vivid green eyes. James was never sure what to do about Edward and the fact he was in love with Rina. Alice decided it was time to take a measure of Edward Cullen. James funeral was a blur, and she did not remember much of anything or anybody.

Edward was aware of Alice Hunter looking at him like she was studying him as he walked over. He didn't mind, James must have told his mother about his having feelings for Rina.

"Hello Edward, I'm Alice Hunter, James' mom. Welcome to what probably feels like Chinese water torture to you." She smiled a sympathetic smile at Edward to reassure him it's okay as she hugged him lightly. Jasper looked over and smiled at Edward and Alice.

 _Another hugger,_ Edward was thinking. _This was_ _going to be one loved baby._

"Thank you, Alice." Edward said as a test, and Alice smiled, yes. Now he looked at her, Alice Hunter was beautiful with black hair and blue eyes. Edward figured James had looked like his father, but his eyes had been his mother's eyes. Alice had married at sixteen became a mother at eighteen and was widowed at twenty-nine.

Emmett was looking at Edward taking it like a champ before he started mingling along with Bella. _So glad, Edward has finally met Alice. She'll be a big help in the coming months._

Rina's mom and dad were smiling at everyone and anyone close.

Rina's father, Louis Dickerson was talking, "Look I met James, and he told me I'm marrying your daughter. The next thing, I know, I'm walking my baby down the aisle. Besides Rina was thirty at seventeen," and he laughed. Louis was now retired from the Army.

Edward walked over to Rina's parents after meeting Alice again. Alice seemed nice and coherent this time. Last time she could barely talk to him or anyone.

Edward knew the whole story of their marriage and Rina's history. What kind of parents thought it was a good idea to let their seventeen- year old daughter marry an nineteen-year-old who wanted to be a career military man anyway?

James Hunter knew Rina's brother Albert and saw her picture. The picture was all he needed.

Yes, Edward fell in love with her at first sight too, but he saw her up close and in person not just in a picture. Rina was an Army vet who did three years alongside James in Germany and then decided she was ready for college, and something different. When James decided he was prepared for Special Forces, he went for it and got it.

Edward along with Emmett and Bella made the funeral. It was good Louis could laugh again; he had been sobbing at James' service.

"My boy is gone," was the only coherent thing Edward had been able to make out from Louis at the service. Irene held her husband in her arms at the service as they both cried, but now she was smiling and laughing.

"I gonna be a grandma again, my kids are making me an old lady."

Edward was now next Rina as she smiled at her mom. Louis moved closer to Irene, and Irene rubbed his ass. Edward noticed and blushed, and Rina laughed.

"My parents, what's a girl to do." Rina laughed some more, and Edward smiled.

Rina took Edwards' arm and started walking him around introducing him to people he didn't know. Some of James' team members and their wives were in the park for the get-together.

There was a younger man at the edge of the gathering who looked familiar to Edward, but he couldn't recall where he saw him before. He walked away as Edward and Rina got closer to him.

The party broke up, and Edward was still living and breathing okay. He was not in pain and had a great time at the get-together. He ended up at Rina's house along with Emmett and Bella after the park.

The small house was beautiful, and Mrs. Cope still lived in the house she sold to James and Rina. They considered her family. She could live there until she died if she wanted to, Rina and James insisted. She was a grandma to Rina and had been a grandma to James.

"So how are you, Edward?" Rina was smiling at Edward as she asked the question as they were standing in the kitchen.

"I'm glad, I came by today thanks, Rina."

Edward was smiling back at Rina. He was now a teenager again, and his water bill was now higher. _I need_ _just to jerk_ _off in bed it's cheaper._ _This will_ _get easier with time._

Rina was happy he came out to the get-together.

"I am too, and I have some food for you to take home." Rina turned and got the plate out of the refrigerator for Edward.

Esme was now coaching him on getting closer to Rina and building a relationship out of the office and getting past knowing her as just an acquaintance. Give her time was the advice from his mom, Esme. No sudden moves and just forget about anything physical for the foreseeable future.

Edward could hear Emmett and Bella laughing with Mrs. Cope in the living room. It was time to go. Rina was happy, but yawning and trying to hide it.

"Rina, good night and see you Monday." Edward decided that was best. It was going to be long five and a half more months. He kissed her gently on her forehead. Rina gave him a hug.

Edward said good night to Mrs. Cope in the living room as they called it a night.

Edward decided just to start dating Rina as a good friend. He would just ask her out as a friend.

 **Monday**

Edward decided no time like the present to start the whole getting to know you thing.

At lunch, he joined the table where Rina was sitting, and just like that he was in a group of people and not alone or waiting for Emmett to come to lunch. The conversation was sometimes racy and sometimes intense, but he was having a great time. When Emmett came to the table, he was surprised but happy for his little brother. Edward was being more social.

After work, Edward walked Rina to her car and asked if she wanted to go out on Tuesday night.

As it was explained by Edward, "Nothing big or anything just some tea and this comedy show after, you'll be back at home before 10 pm. What do you say, Rina?"

Rina smiled at Edward, "Yes, that's fine. It'll be good to be out again. Thanks, Edward."

 **Tuesday**

The date was cute and weird at the same time. Rina and Edward realized how little they knew about each other and how much they had in common at the same time. Edward had a dry sense of humor, and he liked a good dirty joke. Rina loved dirty jokes and had a bunch of individual ones she shared. Now walking back to the car after the show there was more talking.

"Okay, I admit I had no idea you knew so many dirty jokes." Edward could not stop smiling.

"We never had an occasion to share at the office. Besides, I'm not sure what the rules are concerning dirty jokes in any office."

"I could've used the laugh sometimes," Edward admitted.

"Yeah, I know. There were times I felt like just giving you a big hug, and I was never sure what to say to you sometimes." Rina admitted.

"How do you feel at this moment?" Edward hoped happy to be with him.

"I'm glad to be here. I sometimes worry with James gone. But it's great to have a new friend, and you do feel like a new friend. I don't want to worry Alice with my worries. She has lost so much already. I don't know how she gets out of bed every morning, but she's amazing." Rina was now smiling again, and Edward was glad to see it.

"Am I imagining Jasper is more than a little interested in Alice?"

Rina smiled and then said, "You're not quite as blind as James was about that one. Jasper from the moment he met Alice was a gone pecan, as the saying goes. James never took it seriously because Alice is about twelve years older than Jasper. I kept my mouth shut on that one, but I hope they start dating soon. They have wasted enough time already. Life is just too short you know?" Rina had her thinking about it look as they walked to Edward car. The date had been a great first start in Edward's mind.

After work on Wednesday on the way to their cars, Rina asked Edward, "How would you feel about a cooking class together? It's for couples, but someone can bring a friend if they are coming as a single. What do you say?"

"I say yes, your car or mine?"

"Mine, we used your car last time." Date two in Edward's mind.

He decided to stop counting as he entered the second week.

The new normal was work and evenings out in Edward's car or Rina's car. Sometimes there was a place to go and sometimes only to walk in the park around Rina's house. There were museums together, movies, plays and gallery openings. Edward taught Rina more about his design work. Edward discovered laughter in a new way. Rina taught him about using coupons to save money while shopping for food.

One evening after dinner at Rina's place, Rina fell asleep while they were watching the television together while sitting on her sofa. Mrs. Cope had already left the room for bed. Rina had been awake one moment and just seemed to fell asleep the next moment. Edward noticed when she started to fall slowly back and a little over onto him. Edward just put her head on his shoulder and waited for her to wake up. There had been some not so good dates in his life, but Edward never had anyone fall asleep on him before. It was not bad, and he liked Rina in his arms.

Edward thought embarrassed Rina was even better when she woke up from the short nap.

"I did not fall asleep, did I?"

"Yes, you did." Edward could not stop smiling.

"I am going to pretend like I'm not embarrassed."

"I won't tell a soul ever." Edward tried to put on a straight face but failed. He could not stop smiling.

"I know you're going to tell Emmett." Rina was smiling back after she said it.

"I don't want Emmett to know you fell asleep on me. Trust me on this one." Edward's face was dead serious, and then Rina thought about Emmett knowing.

"I can believe it, knowing Emmett like I do. He's worse than my brother." Rina smiled, and Edward fell a little more in love as he smiled back. _She is killing me, and I don't want this to end._

Edward got to know Rina better as the days and nights went by. They talked about any and everything after work. James was never far away, and Edward got to know James as he didn't before thanks to what Rina shared.

Edward visited and talked to James at Arlington. In talking to James, Edward felt he, Rina, and the baby would be okay together, Edward told James this one visit. Edward could now tell when others visited James by the little things left at his grave. Rina was flowers and sometimes a balloon. Edward would just sit and talk.

Before another visit, Edward noticed a young man who was coming from the direction of James' grave. The young man was military, and Edward remembered him from the park the day he re-met Alice, and James' friends and former teammates. Who was this young man?

Three months later, Rina came into his office, closed the door, and sat down in the chair.

"I have some news." Rina sounded so sad.

"What's going on?" Edward moved over to the other chair.

"Mrs. Cope wants to join her friends at the assisted living complex. I can't imagine her not living with me." Rina admitted.

"What do you want to do with the house?" Edward was now smiling inside but kept his voice even. _Thank you, Mrs. Cope._

"I wouldn't mind a new start, but I can't think about this right now. I'm going to try to hang on until the baby comes." Rina said with a sigh.

"I know Mrs. Cope loves the complex, and all her friends are there. I know she feels ready for a new start. I love the house, but since James is gone, the house is just not the same. I feel like I need a new beginning too."

Rina looked at Edward with a somber look on her face.

"I need to do something about putting a nursery together somewhere. It's supposed to be a one- day project. I need to tell my dad something; he's been asking." Edward would be talking to Rina's dad tonight and then his mom about a nursery at his place and something in his office.

The baby had everything but a theme in the room where Rina had put the crib and baby stuff. Edward saw the room, and it was not together. The baby had everything, but the room was not set up yet.

Later that month, Edward got a kick out of the baby, and that was it for him. He was hugging Rina good night, and the baby kicked. Edward put his hands on Rina's stomach suddenly. When Edward realized what he was doing, he was going to remove his hand, but Rina held his hand there. He felt the baby moving around, and could not thank Rina enough for letting him feel the baby. Edward was reading more things concerning pregnant women. The number one thing he noticed women talked about in _Fit Pregnancy_ magazine was people just putting their hands on their stomachs without permission. He wanted to feel and touch but respected Rina's personal space.

The little peanut as he called the little one to be had his heart from that moment forward. The two people he shared this news with and was glad to hear this news, his parents. They worried he would not be able to love the baby entirely.

Esme and Carlisle told Edward bluntly if you cannot love the child don't get involved with Rina. The baby's future father would need to love utterly and completely.

Edward was now happier in and out of the office. He was over the moon in love. He became a person who touched more, at least, where Rina was concerned. The pregnancy no longer had him wondering could he love another man's child, he loved James' baby like the baby was his. People saw him out with Rina, and they thought the baby was his.

Dating a pregnant widow was an adventure. Edward had no idea when they would move on to the making out stage. He had never dated anyone this long without kissing them on the mouth. Edward figured sometime after the baby was born. As far as Edward was concerned, he was dating. He knew Rina considered him a great friend and someone who was helping her with her pregnancy. He was learning patience the hard way. The hard way as he had no choice and could not go as fast as he wanted to. He wanted more in the kissing department, but Esme and Carlisle both advised Rina would let him know. Edward had no idea when and what it would involve.

Rina thought Edward was a great friend and a comfort to her.

One day, Rina admitted to Edward, how much she loved his place after another one of their dates ended up at his loft. He lived on the third floor of the second building he and Emmett co-owned. Emmett lived on the second floor. The first floor was a multi-use floor they rented out to several artists and two small businesses.

When Rina's water broke, she and Edward were out talking about available space in his building. "This is going to weird you out, but could I move into your building till I find a more permanent place? I don't know if I want another house, condo, or an apartment."

Edward laughed, "Rina, I'm not going to freak out, and I have plenty of rooms, I have more than enough space for two more on the third floor."

"Leah and Peter are ready to start their family. Leah wants to move out their apartment instead of signing a new lease. I told her, I would sell her my house."

Rina got a stunned look on her face, grabbed her stomach, and Edward knew what it meant before she said, "My water just broke."

Edward called everyone he could think of from the hospital. Alice and Esme were trying to calm Edward down as he paced back and forth. Irene was in with Rina. Louis was watching a basketball game along with Emmett, Jasper, and Riley. Bella, Leah, and Rosalie were talking in the corner of the waiting room. Carlisle was running in and out with updates from the birth room.

Rina's brother, Albert came straight from the airport and said to Edward, "Another fool in love, great to see you again. We'll talk later tonight at Rina's house."

 _So, James must have_ _talked to Albert_ _as well. I no longer care who knows._

Albert's wife was at their home in Italy with their four kids. The kids were in school, so only Albert made the trip. He would call later and take lots of pictures of the baby once he or she was born. Rina had refused to find out the sex.

Lucien James Hunter was born, looking like his father about the face, but had grey eyes like his late paternal grandfather. His hair was a dark blond color like James' had been. When Rina let Edward hold Lucien, he fell even more in love with the baby at first sight.

After Rina was sleeping, Edward was still holding Lucien in his arms. The nurse let Edward keep the baby a little longer.

Edward promised Lucien, "I will kill or die for you. I love your mother and we will be a family someday, okay little man." Edward did not want to let the baby go to anyone.

The morning after Lucien's birth found Edward, Albert, Louis, Emmett, and Riley with a moving truck and one plan. Move Rina out of her house in one whole day. The nursery was the easiest room. The room Rina shared with James was the hardest. What to take out of the room? It turned out most everything. James things were in one trunk. Hanging along with Rina's clothes were two coats. The coats had belonged to James and James' father Henry. James had kept his father's coat, and Rina held on to both. One day Lucien would have the coats to wear.

Edward and Louis smiled at the clothes and took James's trunk. Would Rina want the bed from the master bedroom? The decision was made to leave it. Rina would have the bed from the room where she was now sleeping. She had moved out of the master bedroom in the house. Leah and Peter could decide where they wanted to put it. The futon was loaded up. The whole kitchen was not needed and left behind. The small kitchen table was taken, the dishes and pots taken, but the large dining room table was left behind. Leah and Peter were getting a partially furnished house. Most of the pieces were modern and others older but stylish and sturdy.

Edward moved the stuff Rina had into the nursery next to her room on the third floor. There was a second nursery in Edward's place. Both nurseries had James' unit patch and Special Forces insignia patch. Edward read about keeping a baby in a familiar place as much as possible.

Rina's new apartment was small, and across from Edward's. Esme had worked on the small apartment space after Edward asked her what could be done with the space. Edward had set up water, gas, and electricity when Rina first talked about moving. The efficiency apartment was small but had all the necessary appliances.

Louis and Albert both shook Edward's hand hard after everything was set up for Rina and baby Lucien.

Privately and separately, Edward was told first by Albert, "I will kill you if my sister is unhappy, you got me? I will come back here for you, and they won't ever find your body." Albert said it calmly and with a smile that did not reach his eyes.

 _This was_ _probably the same warning James got._ Edward felt honored and threatened at the same time _._ Albert considered him a part of Rina's and Lucien's future.

Louis smiled at Edward, "I know you will never hurt my daughter or grandbaby. I know this because I will break you if you do. Welcome to the family son!" Louis did not smile totally but gave Edward a look that chilled him, then a hug. Edward believed him entirely.

 **New Home Life**

Edward had no idea someone so small could be so forceful. Lucien was a beautiful baby who had all his grandparents wrapped around his little fingers. They had no idea what the little terror was like at 1.30am when he didn't get his diaper change pronto or at 4.00am when he wanted his bottle and some conversation. The book _What to Expect at Bedtime_ had never met a baby like Lucien.

Edward moved Rina and Lucien into his place after three weeks. It was easier than going back and forward to Rina's place. He wanted to be there to give  
Rina some help with the baby. His spare room fit them both. He was tired of pretending to be just a friend, plus his place had more space. The futon Rina had was too short to fit his taller frame. He was once so tired; he even fell asleep beside Rina in her smaller bed.

Edward was more than ready to move the relationship forward but decided the decision must be Rina's. When would she be prepared and feel ready for more?

One night Rina kissed him on the mouth and said, "Well that's out of the way." It was not a big kiss, but it was on the mouth.

That evening after the kiss, Edward and Rina went about their usual normal routine with the baby, but both were smiling more at each other. Rina kissing him of her accord was a huge deal. Rina decided and was moving forward. This was progress. It was slow progress but still progress.

The most interesting thing work wise was the Vulturi Company located in Milan, Italy wanted the Cullen Company to do some work for them. Edward and Emmett had no idea why the Vulturi Company was considering them for any work. Company secretary, Jane Vulturi called them impatient about why they had not put themselves in the running when the company made the announcement they were looking for a firm to do some design work. Edward and Emmett had decided not to compete against the larger design firms that would be competing for the work.

It was after this early phone call, Rina showed up with Lucien for what was supposed to be a quick visit. Rina just manning the phones was a big difference as Edward, Emmett, and Leah worked on the paperwork and pulled some designs together for a presentation. Rina's help was needed to free up Leah. Bella was holding down Emmett's office, phoning his clients, and rescheduling some of his appointments. This would be a huge deal if their little company got picked.

Rina went back to work 6 hours a day to help with the workload. Edward was hoping to let Rina stay out the full six weeks, but her help was appreciated and desperately needed. Lucien was barely one-month-old. The office needed another hand on deck since there was now more work.

Edward had a small nursery in the corner of his office. He loved having Lucien close to him. Rina had talked about the nursery downstairs in the other building, but Edward wanted Lucien closer.

The way the work was going Bella, and Emmett would be on their honeymoon when the Vulturi Company would be making a final decision. The Vulturi Company sent work forward with the notice of more to come. They were being tested before a final pick was to be made down the line.

Edward told Emmett, "Have your wedding and honeymoon, Rina is back on board. We can hold down the fort until you both return. Don't even think about work."

"No worries little brother; I won't. So you and Rina seem happy." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows as only he could at Edward.

"Rina and Lucien now live with me. Get your mind out of the gutter, big brother."

"My mind lives in the gutter, little brother, but you know that already." Emmett looked more intense suddenly, and Edward knew the turn his thoughts were taking.

Edward decided it was time to say his plans out loud. He had already visited and talked to James about the more permanent future he wanted with Rina and Lucien.

"I now live with Rina and Lucien, or they live with me. We live out of my place mostly, but I have fallen asleep in Rina's bed. I am a husband and father as far as I'm concerned. I plan on asking Rina to marry me. I hope to be married before Lucien is a year old."

Now that he said it, Edward wanted to talk to Rina about his thoughts on this. He was tired of waiting to get married. He wanted everything with her and maybe one or two more kids down the line.

The wedding proposal was not romantic, but heartfelt and then there was laughter afterward. Edward was pacing with Lucien, and then he turned around and noticed Rina putting the evening meal on the table.

"So you know I want to marry you someday soon."

The words just spilled out of Edward as he was looking at Lucien smile up at him. Edward knew that smile well. Lucien would be demanding his usual later in the early morning. Rina was the one- thirty am diaper change. Edward was the four am conversation in that order.

"So you know I have a kid, and crazy relatives." Edward looked over to see Rina was done putting everything on the table and was looking at Edward as he moved to her side.

"I want to marry you. I don't want to wait anymore. Nothing big like Emmett and Bella is doing but something smaller than them."

"You know Emmett and Bella's wedding is not a big wedding the scheme of things right?" There was that pout again, and Edward wanted to kiss that pout, so he did.

Emmett and Bella were ready to go to City Hall but got talked down by Alice and Esme. So their wedding was going to be in the Cullen's backyard at the end of the month.

"So will you be okay with a ceremony like that Rina?" Edward was now looking at Rina and waiting for her.

"Yes, Edward. I will marry you. Yes, that would be okay. I love you very much."

 **Future**

Asking Rina to marry him was easy. Having a small wedding was a piece of cake. The sight of his bride would stay with Edward till the day he died. Rina was so beautiful and glowed on their wedding day. Edward cried a little at his marriage ceremony. Emmett was his best man and carried Lucien his other best man in his arms down the aisle with Leah serving as Rina's primary bride's maid. Bella and Rosalie were in the wedding party along with Jasper. Bella, Rosalie, and Jasper walked down the aisle together. Alice was Jasper's date. Lucien was six months old when his parents got married.

Some wondered if the marriage was rushed, but Edward said, "No way has this been rushed. I love Rina and Lucien, and its time to show the world, my family."

Within the first two years of their marriage, Bella and Emmett had two boys. Bella then declared, she was done having children.

One year later after Bella's announcement, when Edward and Rina heard twins from the doctor they thought up girl names since twin girls ran Rina's family. Edward asked Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett how they would feel about a variation of Elizabeth. One answer came out simultaneous, "Yes!"

Rina had one boy, Evan John, and one girl Elisabeth Grace. Lucien was now a big brother at three and a half years old.

 **My Crazy**

Rina now worked 7 hours in the office, and then she picked up the kids from school. Leah came in one hour behind Rina. Edward loved his children but that one hour of alone time in traffic was heaven. Most days, the first thing he heard after entering their loft.

"Edward, do something with these kids of yours."

He never got tired of hearing those words. He wanted more children, but Rina declared her womb was on a vacation and would call her back.

Rina's womb didn't call back.

 _I love my life._ Edward could not stop smiling as he came through the door and heard Rina call this out. His three little terrors ran at him for their hug.

 **He Saved My Life**

Eight years after James' death and at his grave, Edward met the young man from the park all those years ago when Rina was pregnant with Lucien.

Edward learned how James died in the line of duty saving others.

Alec Vulturi's life was saved when James disobey an order, went and rescued his downed team. The two teams were on a top secret rescue. Alec's team was the forward group. James's team their back-up.

The forward helicopter was hit and went down as they were returning to base. James's team had ended up getting to the hostages first. On the way back, when the distress call came, James gave the order to turn around. No man or woman was going to be left behind. They would be leaving heavy and under fire.

James almost made it, but when he turned around to give more cover fire while at the helicopter door was when he got hit. James was dead before he hit the ground. He had just put an injured Alec in the copter. James's body was picked up, and they made it out barely.

Alec had been without direction until he joined the US Army. His family in Italy was shocked, but they supported him. He wanted to be in the Special Forces since that was the work he was always interested in.

Alec was visiting James and, this time, Edward ran into him at the grave.

"You know me from the funeral and the park, I'm Alec Vulturi. James Hunter saved my life and my team. Things went south fast for us, and he pulled us out." Alec paused, and Edward just waited for however much or little he could give information wisely.

"I called my family up when they wanted an American firm to do some design work. I found out his widow worked for you, so I called my twin sister Jane up. I wanted to help out, Mrs. Hunter. I have recovered from my wounds, and I still work in Army intelligence. Please let your wife know, I said hi." Alec Vulturi was done talking.

"Thank you for your service. Just a moment, please." Edward reached for his wallet.

"This is the most recent picture of the kids." Lucien, Evan, and Lizzie were smiling and dirty. Lucien was getting tall, and he had his arms around his little brother and sister.

"This is Lucien, who you know about. I married Mrs. Hunter, and we now have two more kids." Edward was explaining to Alec. Alec smiled at the picture and shook Edwards' hand.

"Thank you, Sir," and Alec Vulturi walked away.

That night after the kids were asleep, Edward told Rina about Alec Vulturi as they sat on their couch talking quietly in each other's arms.

Veterans Day ten years later, the family was visiting James. James was visited at different times. On Veterans Day, the family all came together to visit together. Everyone shared something with James. The kids called him Uncle James. He was family, loved and missed. Edward missed his other brother.

 *** Note: Military Death Notices** **are not done** **this way.**

The character Zafrina is a member of the Amazon coven.

 **Special thanks again to Fran for all the help with my projects.**

 **For Courtney R.- joy given, joy found**


End file.
